1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to such chairs which may be used over varied terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of track-driven wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, such chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of negotiating rough terrain are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Specifically, such a chair is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,818 to Stuart G. Oxford. Motive power is provided by a pump-type action of a rachet arm. The usual wheelchair user is accustomed to a forward and back hand motion, gripping the wheel to provide motive power. Other more conventional wheelchairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,712; 4,666,170; and 4,825,971.
In this respect, the wheelchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of all terrain use operable much in the accustomed manner of a conventional wheelchair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wheelchair which can be operated over rough terrain. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.